


For His Uncle

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [34]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Gen, Hugs, Humor, Slavery, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Amidala pushes for something as a gift to his uncle</p>
            </blockquote>





	For His Uncle

Ben Amidala slipped his hands into the long sleeves of his floral patterned robes as he crossed the short distance between himself and Chewbacca. He smiled up at the Wookie, accepting the usual greeting of a massive paw patting him on the head and upsetting his carefully brushed and tended to hair. “Uncle, I want you to be at the hearing this afternoon,” he said.

Chewbacca rumbled, shaking his head as he made a few gestures with his hands.

“I know you don't like these kinds of things,” Ben sighed, “but I really think you should come and see this one, okay? For me?” He did his best to try and sway the Wookie, fluttering his eyelashes as he smiled up at him like he had done when he was a child.

Chewbacca sighed and grumbled, running a paw over his face. He muttered to himself at first, trying to weigh the pros and cons of having to go. He hated these stuffy affairs and on several occasions when he did go he had nearly gotten arrested lashing out at a few of the delegates who dared insult his nephew. He looked down at Ben again and he sighed, finally nodding his head as he rumbled an agreement.

Ben laughed happily, hugging the Wookie. “Thank you, Uncle! I promise you won't regret coming, okay?”

Chewbacca doubted it but kept this belief to himself to avoid hurting his nephew's feelings.

* * *

Chewbacca was fairly certain that he had never endured any kind of torment as bad as sitting through a Senate meeting. He was amazed at the ability of so many different races finding a way to be completely and utterly boring for hours at a time without falling asleep themselves. All they did was argue, agree on one thing, and then go right back to arguing again. The fact that anything got done baffled him.

The Wookie was about to fall asleep when he felt a nudge in the back of his head. He snorted as he sat up in his chair, glancing over at the dais where his nephew stood. He blinked when he noticed that Ben had painted small writing under both of his eyes. His eyes soon widened when he recognized the writing as Shyriiwook. What was the little Human planning?

 _Listen closely,_ Ben whispered into his uncle's head. With that he turned to face forward again, watching smugly as a representative from Kessel stepped forward.

“Although our planet is _not_ part of the New Republic...a few Senators have made it...clear that something should be done to mend some broken bridges between the royal family and a _few_ worlds.”

_He means me._

“As such...the royal family has graciously listened to the...politely worded missives sent to them in regards to the treatment a few unpaid laborers suffered during the Empire...”

Ben rolled his eyes and couldn't help himself. “Stop trying to make it sound pretty. Your royal family sat in luxury while slaves were ripped from their homes and sent down to mine spice for criminals until they died. They benefited from the blood and sweat of countless millions whose bones still rot down in those mines. Say what you mean or not at all.”

The representative bristled and Chewbacca couldn't help but laugh in approval at his nephew's fire. “...The royal family of Kessel has graciously agreed to send funds to all worlds whose peoples were affected by the...unfortunate practices of the past.”

“Everyone in the Senate is aware that you still import slaves for your mines,” Ben sniffed, “however we will accept these funds and ensure they are allocated to the proper channels in the hopes that perhaps your royal family can come out of their crystal palaces and start looking at other living beings as just as important as their credit piles.”

* * *

“You always try to start fights even when you're winning,” Elweard sighed, shaking his head as he walked beside his Master out of the room. He looked up when Chewbacca approached and bowed to excuse himself.

“Did you like my surprise, Uncle?” Ben asked, “I have ensured that the first shipment of payments will be sent to Kashyyyk. I know it's not much but...” Ben blinked as he was pulled into his uncle's tight embrace, blushing as he laughed and returned the gesture. “Thank you, Uncle. I wanted to make you proud.”

 


End file.
